


You Get What You Give

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam is ticklish, But then so is Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sam might be a little ticklish, and Gabriel might take advantage of that. But then what if Gabriel's ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get What You Give

"Come onnnnn, Samsquatch. You're boring today!" Gabriel huffed, leaning his head back against the wall behind him, glaring daggers at the hunter.   
"Hush, reading." Sam mumbled, hunching over his laptop as he clicked away, the current hunt he and Dean had taken called for so much research, it was wearing Sam out. Gabriel just grumbled something about reading being for losers and needing to have fun more often. As he pouted, Gabe flipped through the events of the last few days, moving towns, stuck in that damn car with damn annoying Dean, arguments, frustrated Sam, getting separate motel rooms, which brought him back to here. Gabriel let out a huff of air, crossing his arms until a thought struck him. Maybe he could make Sam play.   
The archangel gave no warning for what he did, ghosting his fingers up Sam's sides, yet the angel hadn't actually moved, it was a mental movement. Sam's breath let out into little spurts of laughter as he looked up, shooting a glare in Gabriel's direction, not doubting for a second that it was him.    
"Gabe-" The sentence was effectively cut off by another fit of laughter that sent Sam gripping at his sides. "S-Stop!" He meant to sound serious, upset, but with his laughter interrupting his speech, Sam failed.   
Gabriel was grinning stupidly, sucking away at the lollipop he conjured up somewhere between tickles. "P-please?" Sam stuttered, but the ticking sensation only got worse as Sam tried to protect himself; the only result was him falling out of his chair. Gabriel snorted at that, letting up lightly on his assaulting touches.   
Trying to control his breathing, Sam stood once more, taking a step in the direction of the angel. Thats when Gabriel started up again, causing Sam to howl with laughter, please for the angel to stop escaping his lips with each breath. "I'll- get you back- for this." Sam warned between fits of laughter.   
"Nuh-uh, you know I'm not ticklish. But, Sammy, you are." Gabriel grinned, putting his concentration back in the sensations he caused Sam to have. Sam couldn't help it, he couldn't stop laughing, in fact, he could barely make himself move except to squirm, but ad a last attempt, Sam surged forward. The distance wasn't that far, but it took Sam a lot of effort to land next to, nearly on, the angel.   
Letting go of his sides, Sam's fingers danced over Gabriel's ribs and the angel /actually squeaked./  
The sensation on Sam's sides intensified, but Sam didn't give up his assault on Gabriel's sides. The angel squirmed, a fit of giggles bursting from his lips. "Not ticklish," Sam said in between fits. "My ass." Sam'd finger'd explored the angel's sides, favoring the spot where his elbow would normally rest against his ribs.   
"I give-I give!" Gabriel chanted and all together the ticking sensation on Sam's sides stopped.   
After a few more moments, and a few more pleas from Gabriel, Sam too stopped with the tickling. Breathing hard from laughter, Gabe squirmed his way out from under Sam.   
"You're not working now, are you Samsquatch? Because, I was thinking there were a few things we could do-," Sam just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Leaning in, Sam pressed his lips against the angel's ever so gently.   
"No more work tonight."


End file.
